Entonces, no digas que me quieres
by newfictioner
Summary: Seamus lleva años enamorado de Ron pero no puede demostrárselo por miedo a la reacción de su familia; Ron descubre lo que siente por él más tarde, y está dispuesto a lidiar con la inseguridad de Seamus. ¿Pero será suficiente? Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo también, pero este capítulo es mío.**

**Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".**

**Los párrafos en cursiva son copias literales del libro, con pequeñísimas modificaciones para adaptarla a mi historia.** **Tiene 5941 palabras (según mi word) y algunas menos según FF lo que entra dentro de los límites del Reto que permitía hasta 8000.**

* * *

**QUINTO AÑO**

Seamus Finnigan participaba de en su primera reunión del ED intentando convocar un patronus. Aunque para él era su primera reunión, los demás miembros del ED llevaban el resto del año acudiendo a esas reuniones; si él no lo había hecho antes era por culpa de su propia estupidez al no creer a Harry. Estaba realmente emocionado, tanto por la reunión clandestina como por haber recuperado la amistad con el niño-que-vivió.

Bueno, más que con Harry, se alegraba por haber recuperado la amistad con su sombra pelirroja. Dioses, cuanto le había echado de menos. Esos ojos azules, esas pequitas por toda la cara que lo volvían loco, su risa escandalosa o esa expresión bobalicona que ponía cuando estaba relajado en la Sala Común. Realmente le gustaba ese Weasley, pero era imposible. Ron estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo de Hermione, todo el mundo lo sabía, y aunque se fijase en él no podría ser. Su madre no aceptaría su homosexualidad jamás, y mucho menos aceptaría que el resto del mundo supiese que la pareja de su hijo era un hombre. Así que se contentaba con ser amigo del pelirrojo. En realidad se llevaba muy bien con todo el trío dorado, pero siempre había sentido predilección por el menor de los varones Weasley. Fue el año anterior cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él realmente. Fue por causa del torneo de los tres magos, cuando Ron y Harry se enfadaron y dejaron de hablarse, entonces el irlandés propició que Ron empezase a pasar mucho más tiempo con él. Aún entonces había tenido que compartirlo con Hermione, pero habían sido las mejores semanas del año.

Seamus miró a Ron de reojo mientras intentaba de nuevo convocar un patronus sin éxito, este debió de darse cuenta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Seamus?

- No tan bien como tú, ya he visto tu Russel Terrier.

- Seguro que lo consigues pronto. Espera. – se dirigió a Hermione– Herms, ¿Te importa si me pongo con Seamus para echarle una mano?

- Claro, yo practicaré con Neville. – contestó despreocupadamente.

Ron se volvió hacía él y le dedicó una sonrisa marca Weasley. – Vamos, tienes que pensar en algo muy agradable, en algo que te haga feliz.

Seamus tuvo claro en que iba a pensar: en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ron había preferido practicar con él antes que con Hermione y le había dirigido una de esas sonrisas por las que medio Hogwarts se derretía (aunque él no lo supiese).

- Cierra los ojos y visualiza aquello que te haga feliz. Tranquilo, solo deja que la sensación de felicidad te llene, siente la felicidad. Cuanto te sientas seguro abre los ojos y agita así la varita – Ron iba dándole instrucciones pacientemente.

Seamus fue dejando que le llenase la sensación de felicidad a cada palabra de Ron; se imaginó estar paseando con él, tomando el sol en el lago, tomados de la mano por los pasillos del colegio. Cuando se sintió seguro abrió los ojos y gritó con firmeza: expecto patronum. De su varita salió un humo blanquecino que tomó la forma de algo similar a un zorro.

- ¡Mira, Ron, lo tengo! – Se volvió hacía Harry para mostrárselo - ¡Mira, Harry, creo que lo voy logrando! ¡Oh, ha desaparecido! ¡Pero era una cosa peluda, Harry!

Ron y Dean rieron amistosamente al ver el entusiasmo del recién añadido miembro del ED.

- Era un zorro, yo lo he visto – Dijo Ron sonriendo; Seamus volvió a sentir un agradable calor en el pecho y apartó avergonzado la mirada. Siguieron practicando hasta que Dobbie entró en la sala para avisarles que Umbridge estaba a punto de cazarles.

Cuando salieron todos corriendo dividiéndose para que les fuese más difícil atraparlos hubo momentos de caos, Seamus escuchó que habían atrapado a alguien y que Malfoy y otros Slytherins estaban ayudando a Umbridge, él iba con Dean pero no podía ver ni a Harry ni a Ron. Cuando Dean y él llegaron a la torre de Griffyndor se quedaron esperando en la Sala común para comprobar quienes estaban a salvo. Fueron llegando todos, incluidos Ron y Hermione, estos dos últimos llegaron juntos, despertando un incomodo pinchazo parecido a los celos en el estómago de Seamus. Como Harry no llegaba empezaron a preocuparse, Ron empezó a dar vueltas por la sala común. Poco a poco se fueron yendo a dormir, excepto Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Dean.

Seamus se acercó a Ron y Hermione, le puso una mano en el antebrazo a Ron y les habló con voz baja.

- Chicos… yo… os prometo que no he tenido nada que ver con lo de Umbridge.

- ¿Qué? – Ron lo miró extrañado

- Que yo no me he chivado a Umbridge.

- Pero eso ya lo sabemos. Que tú no tienes nada que ver lo saben hasta las gárgolas del castillo.

- Yo… es que temí, que como era la primera vez que iba a las sesiones del ED pensaran que había sido yo quien se había chivado.

- Nadie pensaría eso de ti, Seam. – Ron le sonrió para tranquilizarle – Fuiste de cara con Harry y nunca hiciste nada para perjudicarle pese a no estar de su lado.

- Además – dijo Hermione – yo SÉ 100% seguro que no eres el chivato, porque encanté el pergamino donde firmamos todos. Quien sea el chivato tendrá ahora un pequeño problema de acné – añadió con enfado.

Siguieron esperando, al no llegar Harry Dean decidió irse a la cama y al poco Hermione se quedó dormida en uno de los sillones. Ron y Seamus se apartaron para hablar sin molestar a su compañera. Tuvieron una charla agradable pero se palpaba la preocupación de Ron. – _No quiero ni imaginarme que expulsen a Harry. – _ Seamus le dio un amistoso apretón en el antebrazo, y Ron aprovechó para poner su mano encima de la que Seamus tenía sobre él. Mientras le acariciaba levemente con el pulgar murmuró gracias. A ambos el corazón les latía fuertemente. Finalmente llegó Harry y con su llegada despertó Hermione, rompiendo el momento de intimidad para Seamus y Ron. Harry les contó por encima lo ocurrido en el despacho de Umbridge, con Fudge, Dumbledore y la amiga de Cho, Marietta, que había sido la verdadera chivata.

-.-.-

Ron Weasley estaba tumbado en su cama de La Madriguera, mientras veía como se hacía de día; se había despertado por la noche y no había sido capaz de volverse a dormir. Hacía menos de una semana que había llegado a casa y aún no había vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía que en cosa de algo más de una semana llegaría Harry, Hermione en algo menos. Este año el verano iba a estar bien con sus dos amigos tan cerca; aunque a él echaría en falta a alguien…

Había sido un curso extraño, después de meses sin hablarles, el irlandés, Seamus, había vuelto a ser amigo suyo gracias a la entrevista publicada en El Quisquilloso. No fue hasta que volvieron a hablarse que se dio cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos. Y verle en la reunión del ED le había hecho sentir cosquillas en el estómago, fue una lástima que Umbridge les pillase y fuese la última reunión. El resto del curso empeoró por culpa de la Brigada inquisitorial y el nombramiento de Umbridge como directora. Por suerte o por desgracia, la proximidad de los TIMOs hizo que se tuviesen que centrar en estudiar y apenas pudiesen pasar tiempo de ocio juntos o meterse en líos. Aún así pasaron juntos más tiempo que años anteriores. Una vez acabado el curso, en el tren camino a casa, se prometieron mantener el contacto en el verano. En la lechuza que recibió hacía un par de días de Seamus, le contaba que lamentó mucho no haberse enterado del aviso para ayudarles cuando creyeron que Sirius estaba siendo atacado en el Ministerio; e incluso se interesó por la recuperación de las heridas que recibió en el ataque de los tentáculos de los cerebros. Le contestaría ahora que aún dormía todo el mundo y así se evitaría las burlas de los gemelos. Empezó a escribirle una corta carta para asegurarse de terminarla antes de que se despertasen sus hermanos, cuando quiso darse cuenta había llenado un pergamino por delante y por detrás y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. La terminó rápidamente y la envió con pigwidgeon. La respuesta llegó al día siguiente y él contestó ese mismo día. Cuando llegaron Hermione y Harry la comunicación era diaria, las cartas siempre llegaban por la noche y Ron las contestaba por la mañana antes de que nadie despertase.

El verano pasó muy rápidamente gracias a la presencia de sus amigos en La Madriguera y a las cartas de Seam. El 1 de septiembre llegó pronto y tanto Seamus como Ron se buscaron entre la marea de alumnos que iba a subir al expreso de Hogwarts; el primero en divisar al otro fue Seamus, Ron iba con su familia, Hermione y por supuesto, Harry (_"como no"_ pensó Seamus).

- Ey! ¡Ron! – Saludó Seamus que se acercaba con Dean. En seguida, Ginny y Dean desaparecieron y cuando Ron iba a buscar compartimiento con Seam y Harry Hermione se lo llevó al vagón de los prefectos.

- Lo siento, chicos. Esto de ser prefectos es nuevo para mí. Nos vemos al llegar a Hogwarts. – y al decir esto miró con disimulo a Seamus con un gesto de decepción.

* * *

**SEXTO AÑO**

Seamus avanzaba por los patios exteriores del castillo de Hogwarts apresuradamente; con visible nerviosismo se cercioraba cada dos por tres de que nadie se fijase en su camino. Salió de los dominios del castillo y buscó un sendero camuflado en el bosque, caminó durante cinco minutos hasta llegar a su destino, el sauce boxeador. Hizo presión en el nudo de sus raíces y entró al pasadizo hasta la casa de los gritos.

Nada más entrar se encontró rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaron.

- Hola, irlandés.

Seamus giró la cabeza hacia la persona que le había abrazado para sonreírle.

- Hola, pelirrojo.

-Has tardado mucho. – le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y cogiéndole de la mano se lo llevó hasta la habitación que hacía las veces de salita y habitación.

- He venido por un camino alternativo, para asegurarme.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando con las precauciones? No estamos urdiendo un plan para dominar el mundo.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Pues no. No lo entiendo. ¿Me explicas por qué tanta precaución?

Se sentaron en un sofá que había en la habitación cara a cara. Mientras Ron le cogía la mano y se la acariciaba con el pulgar de la suya, Seamus le miró a los ojos y suspiró.

- Tengo un tío. Domhnal. Él es algo menor que mi madre. Y hace años que no sé nada de él porque mi madre prohibió a toda nuestra familia ayudarle o ponerse en contacto con él. Domhnal es gay, al parecer alguien se enteró y se lo dijo a mi madre. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que nadie, NADIE se entere de lo nuestro, Ron. Mi madre no aceptó a su hermano y tampoco me aceptará a mí.

Un Ron enternecido abrazó a Seamus y le besó tiernamente en la sien.

- De acuerdo, nadie lo sabrá. Pero podemos seguir comportándonos como amigos en público, ¿no? De hecho sería raro que no lo hiciésemos, ahora que tanto Harry como Hermione están tan ocupados y Dean pasa tanto tiempo con mi _hermanita._ Ya éramos amigos antes, nadie se extrañará si nos ven pasar tiempo juntos.

- Lo harán si alguno comete un error.

- Seremos cuidadosos. Vamos a ver, no digo que vayamos a pasear cogiditos de la mano por los pasillos del colegio. Pero podemos hacer los deberes juntos, o practicar quidditch o charlar en la Sala Común.

- ¿Y si…?

- ¿Y si dejamos de discutir esto ahora y me besas? Porque ahora estamos solos, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Ron, tienes que entender que esto es importante para mí.

- Lo sé, irlandés. No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado de tratarte igual que trato a Harry o Neville en público. Te lo prometo. ¿Me besas ahora?

Fue el turno de Seamus de poner los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso y después de lo que bien podrían haber sido minutos u horas, Ron se aventuró a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Seamus; este dio un respingo al notar el contacto de la piel con piel y le besó con más hambre. Ron fue profundizando las caricias hasta que la tela de la camisa empezó a estorbarle y se puso a desabotonarla. Seamus se tensó y le paró las manos.

- Ron, yo… nunca he hecho _eso_.

Ron le besó en la boca y al separarse le regaló una sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco. Pero no tenemos que hacer nada, cariño. Ya habrá tiempo para llegar a _eso_.

Seamus sonrió y reclamó la boca de Ron con la suya.

-.-.-

Ron y Seamus estaban tumbados en la cama de la habitación de la casa de los gritos, que se había convertido en su refugio para estar a solas.

- Cariño – empezó a hablar Ron con el tono de quien va a dar una mala noticia – Harry y Hermione no hacen más que preguntarme donde me meto cuando desaparezco. Y yo ya no se que más decirles. Sospechan que me veo con alguien. Cariño, ellos no dirían nada a nadie, sabes que si en alguien se puede confiar es en ellos.

- Dejé muy claro que no se podía enterar nadie, Ron. Me da igual en cuanto confíes tú en tus amigos. ¿Y si te escucha alguien cuando hables con ellos?

- ¿Mis amigos? ¡Pensé que también eran amigos tuyos!

- ¡Vamos, Ron! Sabes de sobra que no soy tan amigo suyo como lo eres tú. Mi amor, es demasiado arriesgado, no puedo permitirme ningún riesgo o terminaré como mi tío.

- Es diferente; mi familia te acogería si la tuya te diese de lado. Jamás permitiría que te dieran de lado.

- Déjalo Ron, no me comprendes.

- Sí lo hago. Claro que lo hago. Pensar que tu familia no te quiere o acepta por sentir lo que sientes tiene que ser terrorífico. Pero en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos. ¿O pretendes ser infeliz toda la vida? No digo que te enfrentes ahora, o nada más salir de Hogwarts, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

- O tal vez no.

- ¿Como que tal vez no? ¿Vas a ocultarte toda la vida?

- Puede, no lo sé.

- ¿Y eso donde me deja a mí? Yo no voy a ocultarle a mi familia que soy gay. ¿Qué pasará cuando tu familia sepa que eres amigo de un gay?

Una expresión de horror cubrió el rostro de Seamus.

- ¿Vas a contárselo a tu familia? ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé, quería hacerlo estas navidades pero después cambié de opinión cuando comprendí el riesgo. Seam, no quiero perderte, pero no quiero ocultarles a mi familia y a mis amigos lo que soy. Entiéndeme, yo no me avergüenzo de quererte, al contrario, quiero gritarlo por toda Inglaterra.

- Yo tampoco me avergüenzo, Ron, pero puedo perder a toda mi familia.

- Ganarías a la mía.

- Ron, no es tan fácil. Solo dame más tiempo, al menos hasta que termine Hogwarts y pueda ganarme la vida.

- Lo haré. Te daré el tiempo que necesites. Aunque quiero sincerarme con mi familia, me aseguraré de no ponerte en peligro. Por cierto, irlandés ¿Sabes cuantas horas hace que no me besas?

-.-.-

Los entrenamientos de quidditch estaban siendo un desastre para Ron, Harry y Hermione seguían intentando averiguar donde se metía la mitad de las tardes y noches y aún no había recibido respuesta de Charlie. La suma de todo hacía que Ron estuviese de muy mal humor y al toparse con su hermana besándose con Dean en un pasillo se enzarzó con ella en una pelea que hizo que perdiese el control. No fue la acusación de no haber besado a nadie lo que le hizo perder el control, fue el no poder decirle que no deseaba ser besado por ninguna mujer, el no poder decirle que era besado todos los días, el no poder besarse en un pasillo con la persona que amaba como ella había estado haciendo hasta minutos antes. Aún podía recordar la discusión:

– _¡Claro que sí! -le espetó Ginny con rabia-. Que él nunca se haya besado con nadie, o que el mejor beso que jamás le han dado sea de nuestra tía Muriel… _

– _¡Cierra el pico! -bramó Ron, su rostro virando del rojo al granate.- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!_

– _¡No me da la gana! -chilló Ginny fuera de sí-. ¡Es penoso! ¡Si salieras un poco por ahí y besaras a unas cuantas chicas, no te molestaría tanto lo que hacen los demás! _

_Ron también había sacado su varita y Harry se interpuso rápidamente._

– _¡No sabes lo que dices! -gritó Ron intentando apuntar, para lo cual tenía que esquivar a Harry, que se había puesto delante de Ginny con los brazos abiertos-. ¡Que no lo haga en público no significa…! _

_Su hermana soltó una carcajada desdeñosa y trató de apartar a Harry._

– _¿Con quién te has besado? ¿Con Pigwidgeon? ¿O tienes una fotografía de tía Muriel debajo de la almohada? _

– _Eres una… ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Nada! Pero no sé de qué me sorprendo… eres incapaz de ver más allá de tus narices. Nunca me has entendido, nunca te he importado. He intentado protegerte siempre, de todo, y tú nunca te has preocupado de mí jamás. Si no fuera por Harry, dudo que siquiera te molestases en hablarme._

_- No te hagas la víctima, Ron, ni intentes hacerme quedar como la mala aquí porque no seas capaz de encontrar una chica que quiera besarte._

_- ¡No te enteras de nada, Ginevra! ¡De nada! ¡No me gustan las chicas! ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No puedo besarme por los pasillos como tú haces porque nadie puede enterarse de quien es la persona con la que estoy. Y se supone que nadie debía enterarse tampoco de que soy gay. Así que te agradecería que por una vez hicieses algo por mí y cerrases la boca con esto._

_Ginny volvió a reírse y usó un tono despectivo al volver a hablar._

_- Así que a mi hermano le gustan los chicos… ¿No has sido capaz de encontrar una chica que quiera besarte?_

_- Sí, me gustan los chicos. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Encuentras motivos de burla en mi sexualidad? No sé de qué me sorprendo. Podrías ser una perfecta Slytherin, ya que eres igual de víbora que ellos. Serás hija de mis padres, pero nunca has sido mi hermana, Ginevra._

_-.-.-_

Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, tal vez había volcado toda su frustración, pero gran parte de lo que había dicho era cierto. Debería escribir a su madre para que lo supiese por él y no por ella. Lo peor sería cuando se enterase Seamus, el rubio iba a enfadarse muchísimo. Esperó a que Harry, Neville y Dean estuviesen dormidos y se acercó a la cama de Seamus.

- Seam, despierta.- Le sacudió suavemente para hacerle despertar. Afortunadamente, Seamus tenía fácil despertar y enseguida abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Fueron al cuarto de baño, hechizaron la puerta para que no pudiese ser abierta y Ron echó el hechizo muffliato para que no pudiesen escucharles.

- ¿Por qué tanta protección?

- Harry y mi hermana lo saben.

Seamus dio dos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué saben, qué?

- Que me gustan los chicos y que estoy con alguien. No saben quién es.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

Ron bajó los ojos, tragó fuerte y sin dejar de mirar al suelo contestó.

- Yo. Me enfadé mucho con mi hermana, se me juntó con el desastre del entrenamiento, que no hemos podido vernos desde hace días y… me dio donde más duele. Se burló, dijo que no había ninguna chica que quisiera besarme, y después volvió a burlarse por lo de ser gay. Lo siento, cariño. No pude controlarme, no fui capaz de aguantarme la rabia. Lo siento. – Ron levantó la mirada y buscó la de él. – Seam, mírame, por favor.

- Lo sientes. Lo sientes, dices. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho! ¡Tu hermana se lo contará a Dean! ¡Harry se lo contará a Hermione! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabrá! ¡Mi madre lo sabrá! ¡Me has arruinado la vida, Ron Weasley! Y dices que lo sientes, ¿de verdad crees que eso es suficiente?

- Ellos solo saben lo mío. No saben que eres tú, no les dije tu nombre. Y Harry no dirá nada si se lo pido, nadie más lo sabrá de verdad.

- ¿Y tu hermanita? ¿Podrá contenerse la lengua?

Ron volvió a mirar hacia abajo. – No lo sé. No me hablo con ella. No quiero saber nada más de ella.

- Pues bien, Ron. Yo tampoco quiero saber nada más de ti. Quita el hechizo de la puerta y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Hemos terminado.

- Seamus, por favor. No lo sabrá nadie, hablaré con ella, le suplicaré si es necesario, me humillaré si es lo que quiere, pero conseguiré que no diga nada, te lo prometo.

- Me lo prometes. ¿Qué valor tienen tus promesas, Ron? También me prometiste no contarle nada Harry ni a nadie.

- No le he contado nada de lo nuestro a Harry. Solo saben lo mío, pero no sabe nada más. Nadie sabe nada más.

- Eso no lo sabes, a esta hora tu hermana puede habérselo contado a medio Griffyndor.

- Si lo hubiese hecho Hermione ya me habría avisado. Hablaré con Ginny, pero por favor… Seamus

- Abre esa maldita puerta. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

- Seamus, por favor.

- ¡Abre esa puerta de una vez!

-.-.-

Ron pasó los siguientes días con más agresividad y malhumor de lo habitual, incluso llegó a derrumbarse con Harry queriendo dejar el equipo. Pese a todo había seguido fiel a su promesa y no dijo a nadie quien era la persona con la que estaba. Al llegar el partido Harry fingió darle felix felicitis a Ron para que jugase con confianza en sí mismo. Al finalizar el partido les avisaron de una fiesta en la Sala Común, al entrar en ella Ron vio a un Seamus muy feliz con Parvati y sintió como toda la felicidad de ganar el partido se había esfumado y dejó que la rabia actuara por él.

_Harry al llegar a la sala común se puso a buscarle…_

– _¿Buscas a Ron? -le preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley con una sonrisita de complicidad-. Está allí, el muy asqueroso hipócrita. A ese que se supone que le gustaban los chicos…_

_Harry miró hacia el rincón que señalaba Ginny. Y en efecto, a la vista de todo el mundo, Ron y Lavender Brown se abrazaban con tanta pasión que costaba distinguir de quién era cada mano._

Semanas más tarde Ron intentaba sin éxito dejar a Lavender así que decidió esquivarla tanto como pudiese. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era culpable de nada y no merecía que le hiciese daño. Fue hasta la casa de los gritos para estar solo, cuando segundos después escuchó la puerta; inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, ya que su olor a canela llenó la sala.

- ¿Te has perdido, irlandés?

- ¿Cuánto va durar tu jueguecito con ella?

- ¿No te gusta? Vaya. Pensé que estarías contento, es una chica. Así nadie sospechará de lo nuestro. Hasta mi hermana cree que le mentí cuando le dije que me gustaban los chicos. Ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo, Seam. Por cierto – añadió con rencor - ¿Qué tal con Parvati?

- ¿Cómo que que tal? Es solo una amiga, no le he puesto una mano encima, no como otros, ¡que se comen delante de todo el mundo a Lavender! – Seamus se acercó a Ron y con toda la rabia contenía le escupió el veneno que llevaba días guardando. – ¿Piensas en mí cuando la besas, Ron?

Ron se quedó mudo, se le oscureció la mirada y desvió los ojos hacia la ventana.

- Sí. Soy un asqueroso cerdo, ella no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo. Solo quería hacerte daño. Solo pretendía herirte. Debí saber que a ti te daría igual y ahorrarle el daño que le voy a hacer a ella.

- A mí no me da igual. Y lo conseguiste. Me hiciste daño; me _haces_ daño. Solo pienso en arrancarle el corazón a esa… poca cosa de Lavender. Solo pienso en cruciarte cuando te veo tocarla. Solo pienso en gritar que no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, que eres mío y de nadie más.

Eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le besó fuertemente; Ron respondió inmediatamente al beso y al cabo de unos minutos estaban tumbados en la cama de la habitación, besándose cada vez más profunda y aceleradamente.

Ron interrumpió el beso intentando recuperar el control.

- Si no paramos ahora, no sé si podré parar después, Seam.

-Pues no pares, Ron. Te he echado tanto de menos…

-.-.-

Acababa de comenzar el último trimestre del curso cuando Ron abordó a Seamus en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando ambos salían de la Torre de griffyndor para ir al Gran Comedor.

- Anoche me diste plantón y hoy me has esquivado durante todo el día. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dean me ha dicho que últimamente me ve muy poco y que paso más tiempo contigo que con él. Creo que sospecha algo.

- No lo creo, solo está celoso. De todas formas podrías haberme dicho algo y no dejarme esperando toda la noche.

- Tuve que quedarme con él.

- Claro ¿y hoy también has tenido que ignorarme todo el día por él?

- Ron, aquí no vamos a discutir esto. Lo hablaremos después, allí.

- Si vas a darme plantón, avísame esta vez.- Y sin darle oportunidad de réplica, se adelantó hacia el Gran Salón.

-.-.-

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Ron Weasley entraba por el cuadro de la Torre de Griffyndor. En su habitación se iba a encontrar irremediablemente con la persona que le había dado plantón por cuarta vez consecutiva y no quería correr el riesgo de patearle el culo y despertar a los demás así que decidió dormir en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común. A primera hora de la mañana le despertó una mano tocándole la cara.

- Buenos días, pelirrojo.

- Hola.

- Estás enfadado. – Seamus no estaba preguntando.

- ¿Hemos terminado? – Ante la cara de estupefacción de Seamus, continuó hablando.- Me evitas, me ignoras y me has dado platón durante cuatro noches seguidas. Es evidente que ahora mismo te importa más que tu mejor amigo no se entere de tu secreto que nuestra relación. Así que dime. ¿Hemos terminado?

- Estás siendo injusto conmigo, Ron.

- Solo dime qué quieres de mí. Si no quieres quedar conmigo, no quedes; pero no me dejes tirado. Si no me quieres, dímelo, pero no hagas como si no existiera. Puedo esperarte, puedo jugar a ignorarte si es lo que quieres. ¡Pero dime qué quieres!

- ¡A ti! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Te quiero, Ron! Pero tengo miedo, cada vez que te miro en la Sala o en el comedor o en clase creo que alguien se está dando cuenta y nos descubra. Te quiero pero no puedo estar contigo.

- Entonces, no digas que me quieres.

Ron se levantó y fue en dirección de su habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por debajo de la puerta se paró y sin girarse volvió a hablar:

- Si algún día consideras crees que puedes estar conmigo, házmelo saber. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**SÉPTIMO CURSO**

Había sido el peor año de su vida. Lejos de Hogwarts, sin saber de su familia, sin saber de sus amigos, sin saber de _él._ Había pasado por mucho, había abandonado a Harry, encontrado la manera de volver, escapado de Gringotts, escapado de la Mansión Malfoy, pero lo peor fue saber que había podido morir sin pedirle perdón a Seamus. Por su cabezonería, por su impaciencia, por no comprenderle. No había sabido nada de él en todos estos meses, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el mapa del merodeador, como Harry, para ver un puntito con su nombre, para saber que al menos seguía vivo. Todos los días escuchaba con el corazón encogido el listado de desaparecidos por el temor de escuchar su nombre o el de alguien de su familia. Había estado a punto de volverse completamente loco. Y ahora que estaba a punto de volver a Howgarts por un nuevo túnel desde Cabeza de Puerco el corazón le latía a dos mil por hora de la anticipación. No sabía que esperar, como lo recibiría, como estaría. Iban siguiendo a Neville quien les guiaba a través del nuevo pasadizo, el estado de Neville era realmente penoso. Tenía heridas y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y cuando se lo hicieron notar contestó con un tono demasiado despreocupado:

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por esto? —Se señaló las heridas quitándoles importancia con un gesto—. ¡Bah, no es nada! Seamus está mucho peor que yo, ya lo verás._

Ron sintió como se le encogía el corazón hasta hacerse chiquitito. Peor que Neville… Su irlandés.

Acabaron de recorrer el túnel y llegaron a una estancia que no reconocieron e inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por un montón de sus antiguos compañeros de todas las casas (excepto slytherin). Ron pese a auto-ordenarse mostrarse calmado no pudo evitar buscar ansiosamente con la mirada en busca de Seamus pero no alcanzó a verle; se le encogió el corazón un poco más al pensar que podría estar en peligro. Mientras el resto del grupo había empezado a explicarles como habían llegado a usar la sala de los menesteres como guarida.

—_Es una guarida perfecta: mientras uno de nosotros se quede aquí dentro, ellos no pueden entrar, porque la puerta no se abre. — respondió Seamus, a quien Ron no reconoció hasta que lo oyó hablar, porque el muchacho tenía la cara hinchada y cubierta de cardenales._

Ron pensó que era imposible que se le encogiese más el corazón pero al reconocer la voz y ver lo que los Carroll le habían hecho a su irlandés. Dio varios pasos hacia delante y se paró justo delante de él, levantó la mano para tocarle la cara pero la detuvo a mitad camino y se la pasó por el pelo mientras susurraba:

- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Al darse cuenta de lo que podrían pensar el resto de los presentes, añadió en voz alta: - Que os han hecho a todos. ¡Malnacidos! ¿¡Qué os han hecho!?

Poco después Harry les estaba explicando que necesitaban encontrar algún objeto de Ravenclaw, mientras Harry iba con Luna a la torre de su casa, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir en busca de los colmillos del basilisco. Antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres volvió a mirar a Seamus que le dirigió una leve sonrisa y antes de pararse a pensar en lo que hacía gesticuló los labios sin hablar: - Ten cuidado, pelirrojo.

Ron corría junto a Harry y Hermione bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Habían destruido la diadema y había visto morir a su hermano Fred, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse vencer por el dolor, aunque era francamente tentador.

_Se dirigían hacia la casa de los gritos para ir a por la serpiente de Voldemort cuando vieron un centenar de dementores avanzando hacia ellos; se deslizaban sorbiendo el espacio, atraídos por la desesperación de los muchachos, que era como la promesa de un festín... Ron consiguió invocar su patronus que brilló con una luz mortecina y se esfumó; luego observó cómo también se esfumaba la nutria de Hermione, De pronto, una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro plateados desfilaron veloces cerca de ellos, y los dementores se retiraron ante el avance de aquellas criaturas. Tres personas más habían salido de la oscuridad y se situaron junto a los chicos, con las varitas en alto, manteniendo iluminados sus patronus. Eran Luna, Ernie y Seamus._

_Ron fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a Seamus. —No sé cómo darte las gracias —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. Nos habéis salvado... _

_En ese momento se produjo un temblor comparable al de un terremoto, seguido de un fuerte bramido…_

Y como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor, en los ojos de Seamus se distinguió un brillo de comprensión, se dirigió a Ron, empezó a correr en su dirección y se abalanzó contra él. Y empezó a besarle delante de todos.

-Te quiero, maldita sea. Ahora mismo solo necesito que lo sepas, por si no sobrevivo a esta noche.

- Shhhh Sobrevivirás, claro que sobrevivirás. No voy a volver a perderte, tengo muchas cosas que decirte. – volvió a besarle con delicadeza para no hacerle daño por sus magulladuras por toda la cara.

—_¿Os parece que es el momento más oportuno? —preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, y como no le hicieron ni caso, sino que se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se balancearon un poco, les gritó—: ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en guerra!_

_Ambos se separaron un poco,_ _pero siguieron abrazados. _

—_Ya lo sé, colega —dijo Ron con cara de atontado, como si acabaran de darle en la cabeza con una bludger—. Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?_

Dirigiéndose de nuevo a su novio le acarició las heridas de la cara y le susurró lo mismo que él le había dicho en la sala de los menesteres: - Ten cuidado, irlandés.

* * *

**19 años después…**

En el andé se habían reunido las familias Potter, Weasley y Weasley-Finnigan el primero de septiembre para despedir a sus hijos en el expresso de Hogwarts. Después de múltiples besos y abrazos, los adultos veían marcharse el tren con los menores.

- Empiezo a entender a mi madre cuando nos dejaba aquí toda llorosa. – decía Ginny a su marido. Harry sonrió a su esposa y se dirigió a sus cuñados

- ¡Que diferente es ahora que somos quienes se quedan en el andén!

- Sí, pero ellos lo tendrán más fácil que nosotros. En todos los sentidos. No guerras, no padres intolerantes, no mortífagos – añadió Seamus mirando amorosamente a su pareja.

- Eso espero, irlandés. Nadie tendría que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos, pero bueno al final tampoco nos ha ido tan mal. Y sigo convencido que algún día tu madre querrá conocer a sus nietos - Ron besó en la sien a Seamus antes de continuar.- Bueno, Hermione ¿tu hija se ha leído ya "Historia de Hogwarts"?

- Ejem – interrumpió George – _nuestra_ hija sabe ya media historia de Hogwarts sin necesidad de leerlo. – Menudas batallitas le cuenta tu padre, es el típico abuelo Weasley.

Todos rieron ante la certeza de esa afirmación.

- Anda, marchémonos. Os invito a comer y revivimos nuestras propias batallitas – añadió aún riendo Ron, el cual tomó de la mano a su esposo y siguió a su familia.

**FIN**


End file.
